


Aftermath of the Show

by TrashPatate



Series: Night Club AU [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Modern AU, dance club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPatate/pseuds/TrashPatate
Summary: Hiccup is trying to do his math but Kamyl isn't letting him
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Night Club AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107512
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Aftermath of the Show

**Author's Note:**

> What happened from Hiccup's point of view  
> French translations at the end!

“Hiccup, _tu peux m’aider à défaire mes chignons_?”

Hiccup raised his head and looked away from his homework. He saw Kamyl  cursing while trying to get one of the  hairband out of her french knot. To make it look goo d , she thought it was smart to use black for those, when her hair were dark as well. Now, she probably wasn’t able to see where it was because of the dim light and the fact that her hair were arranged behind her head. The mirror wasn’t of any help either.

He sighed and rolled his chair away from his desk until he was behind her. Lucky him, he was taller than her and did not have to get up.

“Put your hands away so I can see better.”

She sighed  and did so “Yeah, yeah”

He looked for it a bit and found it immediately. He took it away, putting the hairband around his wrist, before doing the same for the other knot. While searching, he noticed bruises and bites marks all over her neck and collarbone; each one coming from someone different. Surely they thought she could be theirs. He let go of her black hair, and they fell on her shoulders, covering her marks and both her back and chest. Hiccup always liked her hair; they were long and a bit wavy, while being mostly straight. He knew she had some french-asian origins, explaining a bit how this could even be a real type of hairstyle in the first place.

H e took the hair ties out of his wrist and handed them to her, smirking.

“Taking the hairband in black was a stupid idea. I think I did not say it enough”

S he turned around to face him, sticking her  pierced  tongue out  and taking back what he gave her . Hiccup chuckled before rolling over back to his desk.  Working here  might be allowing him to have a considerable amount of money, but that did not mean he still did not have school, and the homework that went along with it. 

R ight now, they were in  some kind of  private quarters, more precisely in his and Kamyl’s room. The one where they were allowed to sleep, change, eat, etc…  The other dancers and prostitutes shared two different rooms, but as the main dancer, and Kamyl being the best at, well, her job, they w ere allowed to have their own  place to prepare for show.  It even had a private bathroom!

They were authorized to decorate their room like they wanted to as well. Currently, Kamyl insisted on having pink and purple neon as their only source of light, with decorative words such as “love” or “beautiful” written. Hiccup added a personal basic lamp on his own desk, to see better if he was reading or, like now, working. Their tables were different as well; he had a simple wooden desk, while she had a black wood to make her own dressing table, with drawers, that he helped her add, to put all her make up, hairbrush, and stuff that helped her prepare. A mirror with bright lights and pictures (mostly of her and models she admired) attached in the corners. Some kind of collection of phone numbers that clients gave her, in hope that she would call them again. Spoiler alert by the way; she never does. 

Or so he thought.  Recently, he noticed she was often coming back to the same man.  She did  not say anything about it  yet , but knowing her, she was most likely trying to get as much time as she could with him, and get  as much money as she could .  It’s now been more than 2 weeks that she was s eeing him every night, t his one include d, after she finished supervising his show.

R ight now  though , the ir job was over, and Hiccup had to prepare his math for tomorrow’s engineer class. As boring as it might sound, he actually thought it was fun.  At least when there weren’t any tests.

“ _Rah, putain._ ”

“What is it again?”

“I forgot my red lipstick back at home. The one I put on for the outside.”

His eyes didn’t leave the problem before him  “ You have tons of red. Choose one that’s here.”

She pouted “But it’s my favorite. I can’t go out without it…Plus they’re not the same shade.”

“You have money; just buy one that you can leave in the room for when you’ll get back for next time, and put a different one tonight.”

“This specific shade is only available in France. I can’t do that. And I wanted that red…”

Hiccup sighed “Can I for once finish my homework without you interrupting me w ith those stupid problems? Just choose one you have  here !”

“Your an _artiste_! You should know that two colors of red can’t be the same!”

“Just let me finish these damn math! Please!”

She huffed and turned around, looking back at her mirror to  change her make up, repeating what he  just  said,  but in french,  and  with a squeaky voice. Hiccup glared before rolling his eyes. He was almost done, then he could take a good and hot shower, and dress to get back home.  He was still wearing the clothes from his performance, while Kamyl had a light purple bathrobe, since she showered first, a s always. He did not mind, really. He was n’t intending to go to the morning classes, like every  Monday mornings, since he always finished around 2 or 3 am.  He still needed sleep. 

“What is up with you today anyway?”

Hiccup sighed and threw his pen on the desk out of frustration. He only had  _one_ variable to find for tomorrow. One! Why wasn’t she leaving him alone for once? “ Now what are you talking about?”

“Well, you were quite on fire. As if you were… well… _frustrée, chérie_.” She popped her lips after applying the red she chose, knowing oh so well that the slightest noise could annoy him.

“Where are you getting at? I was doing a normal show, like always.” He tried to concentrate so he would not get the last answer wrong despite her voice.

“Now you can’t hope to get that lie to work with me!” She got up, came behind Hiccup, who was answering the last question, and leaned her elbows on his back and shoulders, adding all of her weight in it. She giggled. “Tell Auntie Kamy what was all that about! Did you have a bad day before coming here? You know you can tell me.” 

“No, I did not.” He sighed, pushing his chair to make her go away and to be able to put his prosthetic on. He got up, and Kamyl leaned back on his desk. He walked to the bed and opened his clothes compartment under the it. He got a simple white shirt, a dark green sweatshirt and some dark blue jeans, closed it, and headed for the bathroom. He needed that shower. Now. 

He closed the door behind him and started to get the water hot. He could still hear her voice, asking questions non-stop.

“So what? You just decided to do a bit better today ‘cause you felt like it?”

“Yes!” He undressed, taking his fake leg off as well, and went in the bathtub; the water was warm, and it relaxed him a little.

“I don’t buy it! There’s something else, I’m sure! Let’s see… Maybe a client you recognized and wanted to please?” He could hear fabric being messed with, meaning she was probably putting some clothes on lazily on the bed.

“Camille! For goodness sake! I’m trying to relax here and your voice is insufferable!” He took the soap and opened the bottle. He noticed how Kamyl brought many soaps again, leaving little space for his. 

“ _Merci_! But that still does not answer my question. Was I right tho? Was there someone you liked down there?”

Hiccup decided to not answer. Because the reason for his show-off attitude was stupid, and she probably knew it as well.  He started to make bubbles with his mouth when he got his head half under water. 

His friend wasn’t giving up yet; when she did not hear an answer, she got up from the bed and knocked several times to annoy him.

“Hiccup! _Réponds-moi_! Answer me!”

I t kept going, and Hiccup decided to submerge his face entirely under water, so he could at least have some peace. 

While under, he thought of why he did that. That was so stupid! Only because he got frustrated that this  _one man_ did not pay any attention to him. It was the only reason! Why?! He was used of having all the eyes on him. But he acted like he didn’t care, like it wasn’t even good. And he did not like it. Resulting in him doing way more then he would usually do. 

And it didn’t even work.

Hiccup got his head out to breath normally. The knocking had stopped. 

He cleaned himself off so he could get dressed. Once that was done, he stepped back into the room, only to see Kamyl laying on her back in the bed, looking at the latest sketches he did of Toothless.

“Your skills are amazing, you know that right? The shading, the details… You’re really improving!” She chuckled, not even looking at him. “I can almost see your dragon as if he was in front of me. Well, smaller of course-! Oh! A small Toothless! You should try to draw him as a baby!”

Hiccup smiled and joined her in the bed, sitting on the edge. “I don’t even know what baby Night Furies look like.  Them being super rare and all. ”

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him “You could imagine, duh. At least you have this talent. I wish I had one.”

He took the drawings away from her hands and looked at her in the eyes “Well, you’re the most talented  make-up artist I know. If that’s not a talent, mine’s worth nothing.”

She sat on the edge as well with a big smile and looked at him,  saying  proudly “ _Je sais,_ _je sais._ _Je suis géniale_ .”

They both  chuckled. He never thought being taught french might be help ing him to communicate  this easily .

“So, what was it about tonight? And you can’t escape this time.”

Hiccup raised his hands in resignation. “Alright, alright! You win. But you’ll think I’m stupid.”

She shrugged “Y’don’t know until you tried” she  placed her elbows on her knees, putting her chin on her hands’  palm , looking at him. “Tell me all about it!”

H e got up and started packing, so he could leave as soon as they were done talking. “So, you know how I enjoy being the star-” he paused, thinking. “Well, at least when I’m here.” He walked to his desk to put in his bag his work, sketches, and other papers that were on it. “Okay, it’s not that I enjoy it, but on the moment, being the center of attention gives me this… adrenaline!  You know; I enjoy it on the moment, but, I do have a different view about it once I’m out of it. You see where I’m getting at?”

She nodded, still looking at him “Like sex.”

He turned around to face her with widened eyes, feeling red spreading on his cheeks “Wha-! No! I- I wouldn’t know if this is the right comparison.”

She chuckled  “It is. But keep going, I’m not giving you this kind of education if you still didn’t get one.”

He shook his head,  not wanting to argue on this matter with her at the moment . “Anyway. Tonight was like any other night, really. Until I see that man. Now, it was the first time I saw him, I swear. But the way he seemed b ored by my performance, I don’t know… It kind of… triggered something, I guess.  But it was a stupid thing! I don’t understand what came over me…”  He leaned on the desk. “ I guess I wanted to show him I was worth looking.” He sighed and closed his eyes.  _Why did I do that?_

“Aw, crush at first sight?” She wiggled her eyebrows, chuckling.

“What! No! He annoyed me! _I_ was the one dancing, _I_ was the one performing; he should _at least_ be looking! Not act like he was bored! It’s called being polite! Take it from your point of view; imagine fucking someone, but this person suddenly _yawns_ while you’re both at it. I mean, what the fuck! Don’t come here if you did not want to watch pole dancers in the first place.” He was moving his hands as he spoke, and it took all of Kamyl’s will to not laugh at the gestures he was doing. He was being ridiculous over it. But seeing how he was acting, the slightest smile might just anger him more.

She thought seriously about it. How did he get irked by such a simple thing?  Who did not watch Hiccup during the night?  _Even I watch him during his performances every night_ .  Then it hit her.

“Oh! You’re probably talking about Viggo! Ryker’s brother! The one that was in the VIP place, right?”

“Yeah, he was in the balcony above. You know him?”

“Yes and no. I don’t “know” him.” She made quotes in the air. “But I do know his brother, Ryker. He’s my regular client of the moment. You know, the Grimborns are actually very rich. They have a big company and all, I kinda forgot what their work was about.” She got up and stretchered her arms “You actually don’t need to worry about him; he was there only because Ryker wanted to show him around. He told me that he did not like night clubs in general, so you don’t have to feel offended by him. He’s cold in general from what I saw.”

Hiccup made a small “oh” at w hat she said . So this Viggo Grimborn wasn’t here on his own will in the first place. Interesting.

This did make him feel better. Maybe that guy did not like those kind of shows in the first place, so it wasn’t Hiccup’s fault. Still, it was annoying. But better.

Kamyl walked to him and patted his shoulder “Just ignore what happened tonight; you’re the best dancer around here. Else you wouldn’t event be sharing this room with me.” She winked, and Hiccup gave her a smile. 

He took his watch from the desk to put it on his wrist. Looking at the time, it was 3 am already. He had to go back. His father thought that every week end, Hiccup was staying at a friend’s house to study. He couldn’t say anything about his late night job. Not yet, at least. He knew he would be disappointed, but then again, he still had the best grades in his class. So he couldn’t really  reproach him a lack of studies of some kind.

“Thanks a lot Camille. Again, you’re the best.” Hiccup kissed Kamyl on the cheek as a goodbye, before leaving the room.

**Author's Note:**

> "Hiccup, tu peux m'aider à défaire mes chignons?" -> "Hiccup, can you help me undo my french knots?"  
> "Rah, putain" -> "argh, fuck"  
> "artiste" -> "artist"  
> "frustrée, chérie" -> "frustrated, dear"  
> "Merci!" -> "Thank you!"  
> "Réponds-moi!" -> "Answer me!"  
> "Je sais, je sais. Je suis géniale." -> "I know I know, I'm amazing"
> 
> That should be all. Please do tell if I forgot something lol  
> Also Camille is her real name, but she prefers for people to call her Kamyl


End file.
